Kahitu, der siebte Toa
by Ceyda
Summary: Kahitu wurde aus dem Mata Nui vor vielen tausend Jahren geradewegs ins Mata Nui der Gegenwart geschickt. Was er alles anrichtet und ob sie die Probleme auf Mata Nui mit Kahitus Hilfe lösen können, lest selbst. Und reviewen nicht vergessen! Chap.2 up!
1. Kapitel 1: Ein Kampf, der nie statt fand

Info:  
Dies ist eine Geschichte von mir und Zhuriel.  
Wir schreiben abwechselnd daran weiter, doch das 1. Kapitel ist noch von früher, als die Story noch eine Weitererzählung war. Trotzdem ist das fast nur von uns =D

**!Wichtig!** Falls ihr nichts über Bionicle wisst, die Story aber trotzdem lesen wollt, schaut doch mal auf http:www.bionicle.de oder für die Personen auf http:carmen.othello.ch/bionicle .

Disclaimer:  
Alle Figuren, ausser Kahitu und der Fahlok sind © by The Lego Group.  
Thrall ist © by Blizzard Entertainment.  
Uns gehört nur der Plot! ;D

Viel Spass beim Lesen und reviewt noch schön! =)

_**===============================  
  
Kahitu, der siebte Toa  
  
Kapitel 1: Ein Kampf, der nie statt fand  
  
===============================**_

Es war früh am Morgen. Das Dorf Ga-Koro wurde von den Gahlok überfallen.   
Gestern hatte der Astrologe Buchstaben in den Sternen gelesen.

Er hatte folgende Buchstaben gesehen: K A H I T U G E G E N G A H L O K I N G A – K O R O . So waren die Bewohner von Ga-Koro schon darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Aber nur halb; sie hatten beim besten Willen nicht gewusst, wer Kahitu war. Nicht einmal der Astrologe hatte es herausgefunden. Sie trösteten sich damit, dass dieser Kahitu wahrscheinlich selbst wusste, dass er gegen die Gahloks antreten musste. Und noch dazu in Ga-Koro! Wenn nur Gali da gewesen wäre! Aber die hatte eine Verabredung mit Lewa, da konnte man sie unmöglich stören. Jetzt mussten sie sich eben selbst helfen!

Die zwei mutigsten Bewohner von Ga-Koro wurden auserwählt, sich auf die Suche nach Kahitu zu machen. Zwei andere mussten Gali und Lewa suchen, denn ohne Gali ging es wirklich nicht. Sie konnte sich ja nach dem Kampf wieder mit Lewa treffen. Der grosse Rest der Bewohner versuchte das Dorf so lang zu verteidigen, bis entweder Gali mit Lewa oder der geheimnisvolle Kahitu auftauchte. Genügend Ess- und Trinkvorräte hatten sie ja zum Glück im Dorf.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte man in Ga-Koro ein rauschendes Geräusch. Die Gahlok kamen! Alle Bewohner von Ga-Koro rannten in ihre Hütten. Das hatten sie so abgemacht.   
Nokama riskierte einen Blick auf die Gahlok. So viele! Da würde die Hilfe von Gali, Lewa und dem geheimnissvollen Kahitu allein nicht ausreichen. Irgendjemand musste die anderen Toa holen!   
In diesem Augenblick horchte Nokama auf. Ein summendes Geräusch ertönte über ihrer Hütte. Sie nahm das Deckenblatt der Seerosenblätter-Hütte weg und blickte in die Gesichter zweier Nui-Ramas. Hinter ihnen kam noch der Nui-Rama-Boss angeschwirrt.   
Genau!, dachte Nokama. Sie konzentrierte sich und sagte auf Nui-Ramaisch: "Hallo! Ich brauche eure Hilfe!"  
"Stets zu Diensten", antwortete der Nui-Rama-Boss.   
Puh, dachte Nokama. "Könnt ihr die anderen Toa suchen und sie nach Ga-Koro bringen?", fragte sie.   
"Na klar!", riefen alle Nui-Ramas im Chor. Mit diesen Worten flogen sie weg und Nokama konnte wieder hoffen.

Die Nui-Ramas waren schon lange geflogen und waren nun endlich in Ta-Koro angekommen. Dort sahen sie etwas Schlimmes: Tahu konnte unmöglich in Ga-Koro helfen, die Gahlok zu besiegen. Er selbst kämpfte schon mit einem Riesenheer von Tahnok. An einer Steinwand waren folgende Buchstaben eingebrannt: KAHITU GEGEN TAHNOK IN TA-KORO Das war ja seltsam! Kahitu sollte doch in Ga-Koro gegen die Gahlok kämpfen! Aber vielleicht konnte ja ein anderer Toa helfen. Die Nui-Ramas flogen weiter. Doch alle Toas kämpften mit Bohroks und überall konnte man diese Buchstaben sehen. Was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte ...  
Als die Nui-Ramas nirgends Hilfe finden konnten, flogen sie zu Nokama zurück. Doch da erwartete sie eine böse Überraschung. Nokamas Hütte war völlig zerstört und die anderen Hütten in Ga-Koro sahen auch nicht besser aus. Die Nui-Ramas flogen über ganz Ga-Koro, um zu sehen, ob vielleicht noch jemand verletztes irgendwo herumlag. Auf dem grossen Platz im Zentrum von Ga-Koro lag ein Bewohner, der eine Wunde am Bein hatte und deshalb seine Maske nicht erreichen konnte. Die Nui-Ramas versorgten das Bein und befestigten die Maske.   
Nun sagte der Bewohner ihnen etwas: "Nokama ... andere Bewohner ... Versteck ... unter Wasser ..."   
Die Nui-Ramas begriffen und betätigten die grosse Pumpe, die die Unterwasserhütte wieder an die Wasseroberfläche brachte. Die Tür öffnete sich und alle Bewohner strömten ins Freie.   
Nokama rannte sofort zu den Nui-Ramas. Sie sagte (natürlich auf Nui-Ramaisch): "Konntet ihr keine Hilfe finden? Wo sind die anderen Toa?"  
"Wir sind zu jeder Stadt in Mata-Nui geflogen, aber überall waren diese Buchstaben zu sehen, die euer Astrologe in den Sternen gelesen hat."   
Komisch, dachte Nokama. Gali musste doch irgendwo sein, denn sie musste ja nicht in irgendeiner anderen Stadt kämpfen.  
"Wo ist Gali denn?", fragte sie.   
"Wir haben sie nirgends entdeckt."   
Schon wieder ein Problem!, dachte Nokama.

Gali jedoch wusste von dem ganzen Getümmel auf Mata-Nui nichts. Direkt nach der Verabredung mit Lewa hatte sie sich von Mata-Nui aufgemacht, um nach anderem Festland zu suchen. Sie war ohne jegliche Hilfsmittel aufgebrochen, auch kein Proviant hatte sie mitgenommen. Gali glaubte, sie würde den ganzen Weg mit Links schaffen. Doch die Gewässer um Mata-Nui sind tückisch.Überall lauern dunkle Gestalten, in jeder Ecke versteckt sich ein Monster.Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, gab es natürlich prompt einen Zwischenfall.  
In der kleinen Nische am Meeresgrund bewegte sich etwas. Ein kleiner Fisch, dachte Gali. Doch es war wesentlich mehr. Ein riesiger Fahlok, eine Meeresschlange, bewegte sich immer schneller auf Gali zu. Sie hatte schon von diesen Riesendingern gehört, deshalb wusste sie, dass sie in Todesgefahr schwebte. Sie spitzte die Haken, kniff die Augen zusammen und griff an, doch Fahloks haben die Fähigkeit, in die Zukunft zu sehen, und so war er Gali restlos überlegen. Sie wollte jedoch nicht auf geben und griff immer wieder an, auch die Schläge des Fahloks mit seiner riesigen Schwanzflosse wehrte sie brilliant ab. Doch Gali wurde immer erschöpfter und liess sich immer mehr auf eine Felshöhle zurücktreiben. Der Fahlok strengte sich noch mehr an und nun war Gali in einer Sackgasse. Er holte noch einmal zu einem so kräftigen Schlag aus, der Gali geradewegs in den Toa-Himmel befördern würde ...  
Da tauchte auf einmal aus den Tiefen des Wassers ein riesiger Toa auf. Er konnte es ohne Probleme mit dem Fahlok aufnehmen, denn seine Kräfte waren riesig.

Gali konnte es fast nicht glauben: Da war er, der siebte Toa, um ihr das Leben zu retten. Der siebte Toa nahm sein Unterwasserschwert und hieb mit einem Schlag der Bestie den Kopf ab.   
Gali stöhnte: "Das war in letzter Sekunde ..."  
Kahitu, der siebte Toa, schaute Gali an. Sie waren immer noch unter Wasser und Gali konnte sein Gesicht wegen dem aufgewirbelten Sand nicht ganz sehen, doch ihr entging das kurze Flackern in Kahitus Augen nicht. Gali wusste, was das bedeutete: Es hatte sich schon wieder ein Toa in sie verliebt!

Gali seufzte und schwamm an die Wasseroberfläche, um zu sehen, wo sie war. Sie blickte sich um und sah, dass sie gar nicht so weit von Mata Nui entfernt war, obwohl sie schon sicher zwei Tage ununterbrochen geschwommen war. Anscheinend gab es einen Strom, dass niemand Mata Nui verlassen konnte.  
Plötzlich sah sie jemanden am Ufer winken. Es war Nokama. Nun sah Gali auch, dass das Land, das sie entdeckt hatte, Ga-Koro war. Das war ja ganz verwüstet! Schnell tauchte sie unter und schwamm so schnell es ging auf Nokama zu. Kahitu schwamm ihr nach.  
"Da bist du ja!", rief Nokama. "Die Gahloks waren hier, und wir hätten deine Hilfe gut gebrauchen können! Du weisst doch noch von den Buchstaben, die der Astrologe in den Sternen gesehen hat!"  
"Kahitu gegen Gahlok in Ga-Koro ...", murmelte Gali. "Warum war--"  
"Ahh!", schrie Nokama, weil sich Kahitu soeben aus dem Wasser gehievt hatte.  
Gali schluckte. "Ähm... Das ist Kahitu."  
Nokama sackte der Unterkiefer herab. Sie hatte grosse Schwierigkeiten, ihn wieder nach oben zu bringen. "Kahitu hätte uns doch in Ga-Koro helfen sollen! Und in Le-Koro, Ta-Koro, Ko-Koro, Po-Koro und Onu-Koro hätte er auch gegen die Bohroks helfen sollen!"  
Gali runzelte die Stirn. "Er hat mir im Wasser gegen einen Fahlok geholfen. Ohne ihn wäre ich wahrscheinlich gestorben!"  
"Ja, ist ja klar. Alle Männer helfen dir, so gut sie können!", sagte Nokama lachend.  
Gali stimmte in ihr Lachen ein, und für den Moment schien alles gut zu sein.  
Plötzlich kam jedoch eine Flasche geflogen. Es war eine Luftpost, nur wussten die drei nicht, wer sie fallen gelassen hatte. Nokama nahm den zusammengerollten Zettel behutsam aus der Flasche und zeigte ihn den beiden Toas. Es war eine Sprachaufnahme, und auf dem Zettel hatte es nur einen Knopf. Nokama drückte ihn, und sie hörten die Aufnahme: "Hilfe ... kann nicht ... ...-Koro ..."  
Sie schauten einander an, und wussten, was sie zu tun hatten: Die andern Toas so schnell wie möglich benachrichtigen, und herausfinden, was diese Botschaft zu bedeuten hatte ...

Gali, Nokama und Kahitu sassen auf einem Boot, das sie zum Zentrum von Ga-Koro brachte, denn wollte noch ihre Haken schärfen.   
"Harawasse le di Bungo", sagte Kahitu. Das waren die ersten Worte gewesen, die Gali und Nokama je von ihm gehört hatten.   
"Hä? Was ist denn das für eine Sprache?", fragte Gali.   
"Das ist Altmarahunisch", antwortete Nokama. Sie war eine Spezialistin für Sprachen, und konnte diese dank ihrer Kanohi Rau auch sprechen.   
"Diese Sprache wurde ungefähr vor tausend Jahren auf ganz Mata Nui gesprochen. Auch die Prophezeiung des siebten Toas ist so alt, was bedeuten würde -- dass die Bewohner von Mata Nui damals Kahitu eine Art in unsere Zeit geschickt haben, weil sie wussten, dass wir seine Hilfe brauchen! Genau, das ist es! Kahitu kommt geradewegs aus der Zeit vor tausend Jahren, darum spricht er auch Altmarahunisch!"   
"Jetzt wird mir einiges klar", sagte Gali und nickte zufrieden. "In alten Dokumenten von früher habe ich gelesen, dass die frühen Bewohner von Mata Nui unglaubliche Kräfte hatten, mit denen sie es gegen jedes Ungeheuer aufnehmen konnten. Ich habe das nie geglaubt. Ich habe immer gedacht, so stark ein Toa auch ist, er kann es nicht mit einem Fahlok aufnehmen. Doch vorher habe ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Kahitu diesen Fahlok besiegt hat! Er muss also eindeutig aus einer früheren Zeit kommen."   
"Harawasse lando re lo Kasso!", rief Kahitu.   
"Was sagt er?", fragte Gali.   
"Warte... er sagt, er habe den blauen Toa neben ihm gern. Du stehst neben ihm, Gali!"   
"Oh nein! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ich stehe nicht länger mit diesem Toa in einem Boot!", rief sie und sprang mit einem eleganten Kopfsprung ins Wasser. Sie überholte das Boot und war zuerst in ihrer Hütte.   
"Ramasso ro ke ralo il no Monne!", hörte sie Kahitu rufen. Seine Stimme wurde durch die Seerosenblätter, aus denen ihre Hütte gebaut war, gedämpft. Gali schob eines der Blätter ein bisschen zur Seite und sah nun, wie Nokama und Kahitu wie wild auf Altmarahunisch diskutierten.   
"Du kannst aber nicht in die Hütte!", rief Nokama.   
"Ich will aber!"   
"Wenn Gali kommt, senden wir allen anderen Toa eine Luftpost und machen uns auf den Weg zum Tempel des Thrall, wo wir die Lage besprechen."   
"Erst wenn ich vorher in der Hütte war!", protestierte Kahitu.   
"Wenn du bitte mal ruhig sein könntest, aber Gali lässt nur Lewa in diese Hütte, niemand anderer! Nicht mal ich, ihr Tohunga, darf hinein!"   
"Also gut. Schrassohaslova!"   
Das letzte Wort hatte Nokama nicht verstanden. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um ein Altmarahunisches Schimpfwort.   
Gali seufzte. Dieser Kahitu ging ihr langsam auf die Nerven! Sie schob das Seerosenblatt noch ganz zur Seite und trat ins Freie. "Können wir die Luftpost jetzt senden?", fragte sie.   
"Sicher!", antwortete Nokama. "Ich habe schon alles vorbereitet. Die Flaschen sind verschlossen, wir müssen sie nur noch abschicken."   
"Na dann nichts wie los", sagte Gali, "der Luftpostberg ist gleich dort drüben!"   
Sie bestiegen einen der Vögel, die immer bereit standen.   
"Zum Luftpostberg", sagte Gali, und der Vogel breitete seine langen Schwingen aus und erhob sich in die Luft.   
Der Flug zum Luftpostberg dauerte nur wenige Minuten. Oben angekommen, stiegen sie vom langen Körper des Vogels ab und liefen in Richtung Luftpostgebäude.   
Gali lief durch die Reihen der Luftpostvögelchen. Sie suchte sich fünf der schnellsten Sorte aus, und übergab ihnen die Flaschen. Sogleich flogen sie los.   
"Nun müssen wir nur noch zum Tempel des Thrall", sagte Gali ernst.


	2. Kapitel 2: Luftpost

Info:  
Dies ist eine Geschichte von mir und Zhuriel schreiben abwechselnd daran weiter, doch das 1. Kapitel ist noch von früher, als die Story noch eine Weitererzählung war. Trotzdem ist das fast nur von uns =D  
Die Story basiert auf den Toa, Turaga und Mata Nui bis zu den Bohrok, ohne Toa Nuva und Metru Nui.

Disclaimer:  
Alle Figuren, ausser einige sind © by The Lego Group.  
Thrall ist © by Blizzard Entertainment.  
Der Plot gehört uns ;D .  
Wir verdienen mit dieser Story auch kein Geld, es geht uns nur um den Spass ;) !

Viel Spass beim Lesen und reviewt noch schön! =)

Kapitel 2 by Ceyda.  
**_  
==============================  
  
Kahitu, der siebte Toa  
  
Kapitel 2: Luftpost  
  
==============================_**

**Interludium: Wissenswertes über meine & Zhuriels Ansicht der Toa, um die Story besser zu verstehen**

Kommen wir mal zur Intelligenz =) (Sorry wenn hier einige etwas benachteiligt werden ;) :

Gali: Die einzige Frau, auch der gescheiteste Toa  
Lewa: Der gescheiteste männliche Toa  
Kopaka: Fast so gescheit wie Lewa  
Tahu: Etwas weniger gescheit als Kopaka  
Pohatu: Mit Abstand dümmer als Tahu  
Onua: Der dümmste (Sorry ;)

Nun zur Liebe (Ja, die Toa kennen das auch =) :

Gali: Mit Lewa zusammen  
Lewa: Siehe oben  
Kopaka: Neutral  
Tahu: Eifersüchtig auf Lewa :D  
Pohatu: Neutral  
Onua: Liebt Gali im Stillen

So, das wars. Etwas verrückt, ich weiss. Und das Lieblingsessen aller Toa ist: Makuta-Schnitzel!! =D

_**=====**_

Hoch in den Bäumen des Waldes von Le-Koro zischte ein grüner Schatten vorbei. Es war Toa Lewa. Geschmeidig schwang er sich von Liane zu Liane, um so schnell wie möglich zum Zentrum Le-Koros zu gelangen.

Erst am Morgen des dieses Tages hatte ihn von einem seiner Aussenposten die Nachricht erreicht, es sei eine Luftpost eingetroffen. Seine Untergebenen hatten die Luftpost nicht öffnen dürfen, das besagte ein Gesetz in Mata Nui.

Nach einer vom Weg langen, von der gebrauchten Zeit aber kurzen Reise, kam Lewa im Zentrum von Le-Koro an, beim so genannten »Rundhi-Baum«.

»Meister Lewa, kommt sofort zum innersten Heiligtum. Die Luftpost wartet mit äusserster Dringlichkeit auf Euch«, begrüsste ihn ein Tohunga namens Maru, sein vertrautester Diener.

Lewa verliess seine Schwebe in der Luft und landete gelassen auf den Holzbrettern, mit denen ein grosser Platz auf die riesigen Äste des Rundhi-Baumes gebaut war. Dann folgte er Maru in das innere des gigantischen Baumstammes. Schon viele Besucher und Gäste Lewas waren beim Anblick des Inneren des Rundhi-Baumes ohnmächtig geworden. Wusste man es nicht, wäre man nicht im Traum darauf gekommen, dass man sich in einem Baumstamm befand. Die Ausmasse dieses Stammes waren einfach unvorstellbar, der Platz im Innern war so gross, dass man Monate brauchte, wenn man um den ganzen Kreis herum lief. In der Mitte des Platzes gab es eine, mit den Ausmassen des Platzes verglichen, nicht ganz so grosse, aber immer noch riesige Säule, deren Inneres nur von Lewa persönlich betreten werden durfte.

Der Platz ähnelte einem Dorfplatz, denn rundherum waren kleine Häuser aus Blättern und Brettern gebaut, in denen die Bewohner des Rundhi-Baumes lebten. Le-Koroaner liefen mit Lasttieren an den Zügel geschäftig umher, manche kamen auch über die Stege von anderen Bäumen, denn überall in Le-Koro wusste man, dass sich im Rundhi-Baum der grösste Markt Mata Nuis befand.

Verschiedene Düfte wehten Lewa entgegen, als er das Innere des Baumstammes betrat. Jedes Mal, obwohl er häufig hier war, stieg in ihm der Gedanke auf, dass hier einmal gelüftet werden sollte. Und wie jedes Mal schüttelte Lewa lächelnd den Kopf und lief geradewegs auf das innerste Heiligtum zu.

Belustigt musterte er die verschiedenen Händler, Käufer und Touristen, die ihn untergeben anstarrten, als er zum Heiligtum schritt. Nach einigen Stunden Marsch, der immernoch von starrenden Bewohnern begleitet wurde, erreichte Lewa sein Ziel. Mit einer Handbewegung öffnete er das massive, zweiflüglige Holztor und betrat das innerste Heiligtum.

Bisher war Lewa nur ein Mal auf der anderen Seite des kreisförmigen Grundrisses des Heiligtums gewesen. Es war eine Reise von vielen Wochen gewesen, doch es hatte sich geloht. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein riesiger, goldener Altar, der Mata Nui gewidmet war.

Nun lief Lewa aber zu einer der Durchreichen des Heiligtums. Das waren Löcher in der Wand, die auf beiden Seiten, innen und aussen, mit Klappen versehen waren. Wollte ein Diener Lewa etwas überbringen, während Lewa sich im Heiligtum befand, konnte er es in eine Durchreiche stellen, damit Lewa es später ansehen konnte. Dort stand nun also auch die Luftpost. Lewa nahm die Flasche in die Hand und setzte sich auf einen der mit Blätter gepolsterten Sessel. Behutsam öffnete er die Flasche und nahm den Zettel hinaus. Dann drückte er auf den Knopf auf dem Blatt und hörte sich die Aufnahme an. Zur hören war Nokamas Stimme, von Panik geplagt und so ängstlich, wie Lewa sie noch nie gehört hatte. Sie stotterte sogar, was sie sonst nie tat.

»Ihr müsst ... so- sofort zum Te- Tempel des Th- Thrall. Dort wa- warten die a- anderen Toa.«

Lewa überlegte sich, wie es Gali wohl ging. War sie in Sicherheit, hatte sie die Luftpost schon bekommen, oder schwebte sie in Gefahr? Doch er musste sich keine Sorgen machen, denn Nokama beantwortete seine Frage sogleich. Dabei wurde ihre Stimme sogar etwas heiterer.

»Keine A- Angst, Lewa. Gali ist in Sicherheit, sie ist hier bei mir.«

_**=====**_

Kopaka sprang auf und zog sein Eisschwert, während er in der Luft war, um den letzten Kohrak einzufrieren. Im selben Moment, wie er auf dem Boden landete, erledigte er den Feind noch völlig. Dann stand er auf und rannte, so schnell er konnte, durch den tiefen Schnee zurück zu seinem Dorf, Ko-Koro.

An der hohen Eispforte hatte er einige Schwierigkeiten, ins Dorf zu kommen. Um die zwei Torwächter hatten sich nämlich Autogrammjäger und Paparazzi geschart, die nur darauf warteten, dass Kopaka zurückkehrte. Er tat ihnen den Gefallen, lächelte in die Kameras und schrieb seinen Namen auf einige Blätter.

Er lief gelassen einige Schritte zum Eispalast, wo er wohnte, die Schar der Schaulustigen hinter sich herziehend, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders, drehte sich blitzschnell um, machte einen bedrohlichen Sprung in ihre Richtung und liess seine Augen aufleuchten. Die Traube von Bionicle löste sich auf und alle rannten ängstlich davon.

Kopaka konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, drehte sich wieder zum Eispalast, stieg die Stufen hoch und betrat die grosse Halle.

Drinnen kam im sofort Nuju entgegen, sein Turaga. Kopaka hatte ihn noch nie so aufgeregt gesehen, was war nur los?

»Kopaka, es ist eine Luftpost mit höchster Geheim- und Alarmstufe gekommen. Ihr müsst sie sofort öffnen und, wenn erlaubt, eine Konferenz einberufen«, erklärte Nuju.

»Danke, das werde ich sofort tun«, antwortete Kopaka und lief schnellen Schrittes und mit einigen Abkürzungen zum höchsten Turm. Dort wurden Briefe höchster Geheimstufe aufbewahrt.

Auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des grossen Raumes stand die Luftpost. Kopaka setzte sich und öffnete die Flasche, als Nuju eintraf.

»Nuju, du weisst, dass dies eine Luftpost höchster Geheimstufe ist. Nur ich darf sie hören und muss dann entscheiden, ob ich euch etwas davon erzähle«, sagte Kopaka.

Nuju schüttelte den Kopf. Mit sanfter Stimme sagte er:

»Kopaka, Ihr wisst selbst, dass dies das erste Mal ist, dass eine Luftpost mit sowohl höchster Geheim- als auch Alarmstufe eintrifft.«

Als ihn Kopaka immer noch skeptisch anschaute, fuhr er weiter:

»Ich bin Euer Turaga, Kopaka. Ich bin nicht irgendein Bionicle.«

Kopaka nickte langsam und winkte Nuju zu sich. Dann holte er den Zettel vorsichtig aus der Flasche und drückte auf den Knopf. Wie auch Lewa hörte er die Stimme der verängstigten, sonst immer so gefassten Nokama.

»K- kommt so- sofort z- zum Te- Tempel des Th- Thrall. D- dort sind d- die anderen T- Toa.«

Nuju schaute zu Kopaka und Kopaka zu Nuju.

»Keine lange Meldung, was?«, kommentierte der Toa.

»Es muss etwas äusserst Wichtiges dahinter stecken. Sonst müssten wir nicht zum Tempel des Thrall. Dieser wurde bis jetzt nur einmal betreten, und zwar von Mata Nui persönlich.«

»Du hattest Recht, Nuju. Ruf die wichtigsten Bewohner Ko-Koros zusammen, ich werde eine Konferenz einberufen.«

Nuju lief sofort los, Kopaka jedoch liess sich tiefer in den Eissessel fallen und atmete tief durch. Er hasste schwierige Zeiten wie diese, in denen man nicht wusste, was am nächsten Tag geschehen würde und wie alles endete. Es half ihm jeweils, einfach über alles nachzudenken, die Situation bis in kleinste Detail zu analysieren und alle Lösungsmöglichkeiten auszumachen. Jetzt hatte er seinen Weg eigentlich klar vor Augen: Er musste zum Tempel des Thrall, um sich dort mit den anderen Toa zu treffen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie dort auch beraten, was zu tun sei, und, das Wichtigste, er würde endlich erfahren, warum er überhaupt dorthin reiste. Zuerst musste er allerdings regeln, was mit Ko-Koro in der Zwischenzeit passieren sollte, und das wollte er in dieser Konferenz tun.

»Kopaka, die Gäste sind im grossen Konferenzraum verstammelt«, unterbrach ihn in diesem Moment Nuju.

»Ich ... ich komme ...«, antwortete Kopaka gedankenverloren.

Er lief hinunter bis ins Erdgeschoss und betrat den grossen Konferenzraum. Dort blickte er in die Augen zwanzig wichtiger Ko-Matoranen, die sich sofort ehrfürchtig vor ihm verneigten. Kopaka gab ihnen durch ein Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass sie sich setzen sollten, und hockte selbst am Kopfende der des riesigen Tisches hin.

»Ihr seid alle wegen der äusserst wichtigen Luftpost hier«, begann Kopaka die Konferenz. »Ich muss sofort zum Tempel des Thrall, wegen eines streng geheimen Problems.«

Die Ko-Matoranen flüsterten miteinander, sie spekulierten darüber, was es wohl für ein Problem war.

»Solange ich weg bin«, erhob Kopaka wieder die Stimme, »werden Nuju, Namaku und Kazhui Ko-Koro regieren. Ich bitte euch, aufzustehen.«

Die drei Glücklichen, aber auch mit einer schweren Aufgabe belasteten, standen stolz auf und genossen die neidischen Blicke ihrer Kollegen.

»Die Konferenz ist hiermit geschlossen«, verkündete Kopaka und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Tempel des Thrall.

_**=====**_

Tahu betrachtete besorgt den Lavasee im Innern des Vulkanes Mangai. Seit eh und je war er inaktiv gewesen, und die Bewohner Ta-Koros hatten darauf ihre Wettkämpfe im Lava-Surfen ausgetragen. Tahu erinnerte sich an Lhii den Surfer, ein legendärer Bewohner Ta-Koros.

Doch nun begann der Lavasee zu brodeln, und die Lava stieg immer weiter an. Wenn man nichts dagegen machte, was wahrscheinlich sowieso unmöglich wäre, würde es zum Ausbruch kommen, und das würde das sichere Ende für Ta-Koro und weitere Gegenden Mata Nuis bedeuten.

Tahu wandte sich vom Lavasee ab. Ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen, als er daran dachte, später niemals mehr auf der Lava surfen zu können. Entschlossen nahm er ein Lava-Surfbrett zur Hand, warf es in die Lava und sprang mit grossem Anlauf darauf. Zuerst fuhr er nur langsam auf der Lava, doch Tahu steuerte genau auf einen Spalt in der hohen Felswand, die den Lavasee umgab, zu, und beschleunigte dabei immer mehr. Schliesslich zischte er mit unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit auf die Spalte zu, raste hinaus und schwebte einige Sekunden in der Luft, bis er wieder sicher auf der Lava landete. Langsam lenkte Tahu zum Rand, stieg vom Surfbrett und nahm es zur Hand. Dann lief er zurück nach Ta-Koro.

Er brachte den Mechanismus, der die Plattformen aus der Lava hob, mit einem Aufleuchten der Augen in Gang. Behände sprang er über die Felsbrocken und versenkte sie danach wieder in der Lava. Dann drehte er sich um und lief zum Hauptgebäude Ta-Koros. Drinnen wartete schon Vakama auf ihn und begrüsste ihn aufgeregt.

»Tahu, es ist eine äusserst wichtige Luftpost eingetroffen«, erklärte Vakama. »Höchste Alarm- und Geheimstufe. Ihr müsst sie sofort öffnen.«

»Höchste Geheimstufe«, wiederholte Tahu und sah Vakama mahnend an.

»In Ordnung, ich habe schon verstanden!«, entgegnete dieser, seufzte und verliess das Gebäude schweren Herzens. Die starke Neugier war allen Bionicle angeboren.

Tahu öffnete die Flasche, nahm den Zettel behutsam heraus und drückte den Knopf. Er erkannte die Stimme nicht sofort, merkte aber dann, dass sie Nokama gehörte. Tahu hörte nur einige abgehackte Worte, doch verstand er, was mit der Botschaft gemeint war.

»Tempel ... Thrall ... sofort ...«

Nokama hatte bei Tahus Post absichtlich so abgehackt gesprochen, dass man noch verstand, was gemeint war, weil sie wusste, dass der etwas egoistische Tahu der Post sonst keine Beachtung geschenkt hätte.

Tahu überlegte sich genauestens, was er jetzt tun sollte. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er sogar, er würde die Post vielleicht einfach ignorieren, doch bei höchster Alarm- und Geheimstufe konnte er das nicht tun. Ausserdem wusste Vakama von der wichtigen Post, und der würde ihn in diesem Fall sicher löchern, bis Tahu herausrückte, dass er die Post ignoriert hatte. Also verwarf er die Idee und rief Vakama hinein, um ihm zu erzählen, was er tun würde.

»Vakama, es ist äusserst wichtig. Hör dir zuerst einmal die Luftpost an.«

Tahu drückte nochmals auf den Knopf, um die Nachricht auch noch für Vakama abzuspielen. Dieser hörte mit grossem Erstaunen zu, fasste sich dann aber wieder und sagte mit nüchterner Stimme:

»Tahu, Ihr wisst, was zu tun ist. Ihr müsst sofort aufbrechen, und ich werde, solange Ihr weg seit, Ta-Koro verwalten.«

»Vielen Dank, Vakama«, bedankte sich Tahu. »Ich breche sofort auf.«

Tahu verliess das Gebäude, schnappte sich ein Surfbrett und surfte aus dem Vulkan. Als er wieder auf festem Boden angekommen war, warf er das Surfbrett achtlos zur Seite und rannte so schnell wie möglich weiter, zum Tempel des Thrall.

_**=====**_

Pohatu schaute entspannt einem Kolispiel zu. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er die ganze Armee Pahraks besiegt. Er freute sich, dass Huki, der beste Kolispieler, wieder zurück in Po-Koro war. Die letzten Tage und Wochen war er in Mata Nui umher gereist, weil er in der Kolimannschaft von Po-Koro den Titel des Mata Nui-Meisters hatte verteidigen müssen.

»Huki schiesst ... TOR!!«, hörte Pohatu den Kommentator und sprang sofort auf, um zu jubeln. Es war das letzte Spiel der Mata Nui-Meisterschaft, und die Mannschaft von Po-Koro spielte gegen die aus Le-Koro.

»Es steht 2:0 für Po-Koro!«, verkündete Pakito, der Kommentator.

Pohatu schaute sich auf den Zuschauertribünen um. In der Hälfte, wo er war, sassen nur braune Po-Matoranen, in der anderen Hälfte war alles grün von Le-Matoranen. Er wunderte sich, wo Lewa war. Es war Brauch, dass der Toa, dessen Mannschaft spielte, auch anwesend war.

»Lihu zu Zakohi, wieder zurück zu Lihu ... und TOR für Le-Koro!!«

Pohatu sprang auf und jubelte. Verwundert blickte er sich um, als er sah, das nur Le-Koro-Fans applaudierten. Der Po-Matoran, der neben ihm sass, flüsterte ihm zu:

»Es gab ein Tor für Le-Koro, nicht für Po-Koro, aber wir sind trotzdem noch in Führung.«

»Ach so«, murmelte Pohatu verlegen. Er wandte sich wieder dem Spiel zu.

In diesem Moment rannte der Turaga Onewa mitten aufs Spielfeld. Er hielt sich ein komisches Instrument vor das Gesicht, das die Stimme lauter machte.

»Ich erkläre nach Artikel 139 der Mata Nui Verfassung dieses Spiel für beendet. Ich zitiere: â€ºFreizeitkurse oder Veranstaltungen müssen im Falle einer Anbahnung einer Katastrophe sofort abgebrochen werden.› Ich bitte Toa Pohatu, sofort mit mir zu kommen, es ist eine streng geheime und wichtige Luftpost eingetroffen.«

Pohatu stand auf. Jeder einzelne Matoran im Stadion sah ihn an. Langsamen Schrittes stieg er die Tribünen hinab und lief dann über das Spielfeld zu Onewa. Dieser schüttelte ihm die Hand und gemeinsam liefen sie zum Hauptgebäude Po-Koros.

Pohatu drehte sich kurz um und sah, dass alle das Stadion verliessen. Die Po-Matoranen liefen in ihre Hütten und die Le-Matoranen liefen zu den Nui Ramas, die so freundlich gewesen waren, den Transport nach Po-Koro und zurück nach Le-Koro zu organisieren.

Onewa nahm die Luftpost zur Hand und gab sie Pohatu.

»Ihr müsst sie öffnen und tun, was gesagt wird, es ist äusserst wichtig«, wies er ihn an, dann verliess er das Gebäude.

Pohatu nahm den Zettel aus der Flasche und drückte auf den Knopf. Er hörte eine verzweifelte Stimme, mit der er gleich Mitleid bekam.

»So- sofort zum T- Tempel des Th- Thrall ...«

Pohatu warf die Luftpost achtlos in eine Ecke, wischte sich eine Träne weg und verliess das Gebäude. Dort traf er auf Onewa, dem er gleich alles erzählte.

»In Ordnung. Ich werde so lange Po-Koro regieren«, stimmte dieser zu. »Vielleicht hilft mir ja Huki dabei«, fügte er mit einem Grinsen noch dazu.

Pohatu schüttelte Onewas Hand, sah ihm kurz in die Augen und rannte dann los, in Richtung Tempel des Thrall.

_**=====**_

Onua buddelte sich noch ein kurzes Stück durch Erde und Gestein, dann stand er gebückt in einem der Hauptgänge des unterirdischen Höhlensystems von Onu-Koro. Er folgte dem Gang, bis er zur Haupthalle kam. Dort bog er links ab, um zu den Ausgrabungsstätten zu kommen, die er nun inspizieren wollte.

Alle dort arbeitenden begrüssten ihn herzlich. Onua grüsste zurück und schaute genaustens zu, wie die Matoranen ihre Arbeit erledigten und wie viel des kostbaren leuchtenden Steins ausgegraben wurde. Er besuchte jede Ausgrabungsstelle einzeln und gab den Arbeitern Tipps.

Zufrieden wandte er sich dann ab und lief wieder zurück zur Haupthalle. Er lief quer durch sie auf die andere Seite. Dort lagen einige Hauptgänge, von denen Seitengänge abzweigten, die überprüft werden sollten. Diese Aufgabe durfte allein Onua ausführen. Er bog also in einen dieser Seitengänge ab und besserte Löcher und lose Steine an der Decke und an den Wänden aus. Dann betrat er den nächsten Gang und tat nochmals das gleiche.

Als er fertig war, betrachtete er seine Arbeit zufrieden. Wieder etwas, das er endlich erledigt hatte.

Onua lief zurück in die Haupthalle und wollte gerade zum Hauptgebäude laufen, als ihm der Turaga Whenua auf Puku – einem Krebs, er als Taxi in Onu-Koro arbeitete – entgegen kam.

»Onua!«, rief er aufgeregt. »Ihr müsst sofort ins Hauptgebäude, es ist eine wichtige Luftpost vor den Höhlen eingetroffen!«

Er hielt eine Flasche hoch.

Onua drehte sich um und lief zum Hauptgebäude. Auf dem Weg überholte ihn Whenua auf Puku. Als er dann im Gebäude eintraf, lag die Luftpost noch ungeöffnet auf dem Tisch.

»Warum hast du sie nicht geöffnet?«, fragte Onua Whenua verwundert.

»Ich darf nicht«, antwortete Whenua.

»Warum nicht?«, fragte Onua verwirrt.

Whenua zeigte ihm die Flasche.

»Hier steht: Höchste Geheim- und Alarmstufe. Diese Luftpost darf nur ein Toa aufmachen, und nur wenn er es für in Ordnung hält, darf er anderen davon erzählen. Ausser Ihr erlaubt mir, dass ich zuhöre.« Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Onuas verdattertes Gesicht fügte er noch hinzu: »Was vielleicht besser wäre ...«

»Okay«, stimmte Onua nur zu.

Dann öffnete er die Flasche und zog den Zettel hinaus. Er drückte den Knopf und hörte sich die Nachricht an.

»Ihr m- müsst sofort z- zum T- Tempel des Th- Thrall.«

»Das ist Nokama!«, rief Whenua aus. Klar kannte er die Stimme des Turagas, den er liebte. »Onua, Ihr müsst sofort zu diesem Tempel. Wisst Ihr wo der ist?«

Onua nickte und machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf den Weg.

_**=====**_

So, das war das 2. Kapitel. Wenn Zhuriel sich nicht bald meldet, werde ich das 3. Kapitel auch noch schreiben ... aber natürlich nur, wenn ihr Reviews schreibt! =) Egal was für welche, macht mich drauf aufmerksam, wenn ich einen Fehler gemacht habe bei den Bezeichnungen der Örtlichkeiten auf Mata Nui oder den Personen. Auch Morddrohungen sind willkommen =D

Steffi: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review ;D


End file.
